goanimate_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Escape From Pride Lands and Get Grounded
Cast *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Diesel as Dad *Kate as Mom *Brian as Male Japanese Elite Ops Guards *Ivy as Iris *Salli as Giffany and Female Japanese Elite Ops Guards *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl *Princess as Azura Transcript *(Pride Lands, Tanzania, January 9, 2016) *and Joe are in their cell on the 1st floor of the 10 story largest Japanese maximum military security prison. *Moe: Man! This is so embarrassing! We have been imprisoned in the Pride Lands for 14 whole days after we got grounded on Christmas Day! *Joe: Hey Moe, let's use chainsaws to break free from prison, kill several Japanese soldiers, and get on the Tardis from Doctor Who to teleport home. *Moe: You're on Joe! *(Moe and Joe use chainsaws to break free from their cell in the Japanese maximum military security prison) *(Moe and Joe grab 2 stealth knives and quietly kill several Japanese Self Defense Force soldiers without alerting the guards) *(Moe and Joe set the Pride Lands on fire, leave the Pride Lands after setting it on fire, and teleport to their home with a Tardis) *Male Japanese Op: Oh man! Hey wait up! Here we go again. *Moe: Hurrah! We're finally back home, Bye bye, Pride Lands! Have fun burning into ash! *Joe: Home, Sweet home. *Moe: We're gonna watch Stand and Deliver now. *(After the Movie ends!) *Joe: Wow that was a funny movie! *(Moe and Joe's parents appear) *Moe: Uh-oh! Here come our parents! *Dad: Moe and Joe! How dare you escape from Pride Lands, and what's worse is that you watched Stand and Deliver. You know that Stand and Deliver is made by Warner Bros and you both aren't allowed to watch that movie. That's it you are grounded for maximum ultraplex years. *Mom: And you know what, you are going to get beaten up by 4 women. Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint, one is from Megaman X4, another is from Gravity Falls, the other is from Yu-Gi-Oh, and the young woman is from Fire Emblem Fates. *Moe and Joe: We don't want to be beaten up by Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura. *Mom: That's right, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura are going to beat you both up right now. Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura beat those twins up! *(Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura then flies before landing for the first time to beat Moe and Joe up) *Iris: Moe and Joe, how dare you escape from the Pride Lands. That's it! *Giffany: That's it! *Dark Magician Girl: That's it! *Azura: That's it! *Iris: Prepare to die! *Giffany: Prepare to die! *Dark Magician Girl: Prepare to die! *Azura: Prepare to die! *Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura: IN THREE, TWO, ONE! *(The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color. The iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World) Trivia *Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, and Iris will first appear in this episode from Moe and Joe get grounded series and later on in Angelica Pickles get grounded series. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe Get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by YankieDudeComedian1995 Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:2016 videos